The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of making an electrical connection from an electrical component to a current carrying device. More particularly, the present invention provides an apparatus and method of making a gas-tight, solderless, crimp-free, and insulated parallel electrical connection between first and second conductive leads of an electrical component and first and second current carrying electrodes.
It is often necessary or desirable to couple electrical components such as lamps, sensors, transducers, heating elements, timers, and signaling devices to current carrying devices such as connector terminals of power cord blade electrodes. Conventionally, electrical connections have been made using soldering or crimping technology which leaves the connections exposed and requires the addition of an electrical insulator.
The present invention finds particular utility when it is desired to couple a first electrical component having first and second electrodes for coupling the first electrical component to a power supply with a second electrical component having first and second conductive leads and an insulated base. The first and second electrodes of the first electrical component are fixed a predetermined distance apart by a circuit board, a molded plug, a molded housing, or by some other mechanical means. The conductive leads of the second electrical component are made of solid wire, foil, stamped sheet metal, or other material coated or plated with a conductive material.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an assembly is provided which includes a power plug having first and second blade electrodes positioned a fixed distance apart. The assembly also includes an electrical component having first and second conductive leads extending from the electrical component. The electrical component is configured to be slidably inserted between said first and second blade electrodes so that the first conductive lead engages the first blade electrode and the second conductive lead engages the second blade electrode, respectively, to couple the electrical component to the power plug electrically. The assembly further includes means for encapsulating a portion of the power plug and at least a portion of the electrical component with an insulating material to secure the electrical component to the power plug.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the electrical component includes an insulated housing and the first and second conductive leads extend outwardly from the insulated housing. The insulated housing includes first and second contact spring support posts which abut the first and second conductive leads, respectively. The first and second contact spring support posts hold the first and second conductive leads against the first and second blade electrodes, respectively, upon insertion of the electrical component between said first and second blade electrodes. The connection between the first and second conductive leads and the first and second blade electrodes is enhanced by forming a rib on an outside face of each of the spring support posts to concentrate the force of the first and second spring support posts against the first and second blade electrodes, respectively. The insulated housing further includes a partition formed between the first and second contact support posts for separating the first conductive lead from the second conductive lead. An electrical device, such as a lamp, is positioned within the interior region, and a voltage dropping resistor coupled to one of the conductive leads. The first and second blade electrodes receive the spring tension created by the first and second contact spring support posts on the inserted electrical component retaining the electrical component in position between the first and second blade electrodes of the power plug to provide a gas-type, solderless, and crimp free connection.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a first electrical component is provided which is coupled to the first and second electrodes to position the first and second electrodes a fixed distance apart. A second electrical component including an insulated base and first and second conductive leads is also provided. The second electrical component is configured to be slidably inserted between said first and second electrodes so that the first conductive lead engages the first electrode and the second conductive lead engages the second electrode, respectively, to couple the first and second electrical components together electrically. The encapsulating means surrounds a portion of first electrical component and a portion of the second electrical component with an insulating material to secure the first electrical component to the second electrical component and to maintain the electrical connection therebetween.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for electrically coupling an electrical component including first and second conductive leads to first and second electrodes. The method includes the step of fixing the first and second electrodes a predetermined distance apart. The method also includes the step of inserting the electrical component between the first and second electrodes so that the first conductive lead of the electrical component engages the first electrode and the second conductive lead of the electrical component engages the second electrode. The method further includes the step of encapsulating a portion of the first and second electrodes and a portion of the electrical component with an insulating material to secure the electrical component to the first and second electrodes.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.